Read This, You Need It
by RAD0703
Summary: It isn't a fic, these are facts. If you are going though depression or anything at all read this. I read it every time I can. Your beautiful, no matter what/who you are. I love you. *smooches* YOU STILL NEED TO CHANGE THE WORLD
1. Chapter 1

Be happy

Realize how much everyone loves you

Realize that it will get better someday

School bullies will stop

Everyone loves you no matter what

You're perfect

You're beautiful

You're scars make you look cool

I know at least one person that has a crush on you

Don't cut, it's not worth it

Don't drink bleach, it must taste nasty

Don't do anything bad to yourself because you think you're not good enough, your perfect.

Maybe not today, but tomorrow will be better

Don't feel sad about things that aren't important

Focus on the good things like coffee and UnderTale

Haters gunna hate, just ignore them.

Bullies are just jealous of you

Think about the simple things in life, flowers, clouds, cats, the fuz on cattails, tattoos, gypsies, traveling,

Calm yourself, go to the spa, or just meditate. Treat yourself.

Write down a list of things you hate and burn them in a bonfire while you eat marsh mellows

Curves are beautiful

Being skinny isn't always pretty, eat a burger, enjoy yourself.

Sleep in, dream about ponies and happy things!

If your feeling depressed take a cold shower and a hot bath.

Watch Markiplier and Jacksepticeye

Eat something, anything.

Acne is pretty, scars are pretty, moles are pretty, freckles are pretty, you are beautiful.

It's almost over, keep going honey your doing great!

Boys are cute, girls are cute, trans boys are cute, trans girls are cute. Everyone is beautiful the way they are. Be who you want to be ^^

You deserve the stars and more, you just don't realize it yet.

Your body is gorgeous no matter what

You only live once, get that hair cut, get that tattoo, get that piercing, if you feel pretty like that then you most certainly are!

Memories are a given, cherish them.

Don't like your name? Change it to what ever you want!

Want to stay inside on a nice day? Do it! Get a nice book and some pajamas!

Want to go outside and have fun? Go on ahead baby do what you want!

Want to try out for that play but are scared? You can do anything if you set your mind to it.

I BELIEVE IN YOU

Dream, it's what you need.

Feeling neglected by your parents? Read, write, act, watch, make, anything you need too. If that doesn't work, I'm here for you.

Don't want to go to that school dance? Don't! Stay home and eat some cookies, you deserve it

Stressed about your responsibilities? Take a breather when ever you need, take five deep breaths and tense every muscle, stretch everything out... And just let go.

Sing your heart out, dance your soul in, you go!

If your passionate about it, go for your dreams honey you got it

If you can't take it anymore, your ready to give up, think about these things.

1\. How your pet wags or purrs or shows happiness when you see it

2\. That one little kid you see in school who smiles at you

3\. Your collection of things that you took so long on getting

4\. Your dreams you still want to accomplish

5\. The flowers that sway back and forth in the wind that makes you giggle as your clothes poof out around you and your skin feels the winds power

6\. Remember, you where lucky enough to be here the same time Mark and Jack are

7\. The old couple that got together 60 years ago but still feel their hearts flutter at the sight each other.

8\. The funny people at school or work that make your whole day brighter

9\. The people that secretly have huge crushes on you

10\. The movie you still are dying to see in theaters

11\. Your favorite band still has songs coming out

12\. Your soulmate is still out there

13\. Your future/present kids will have graduations and dances and weddings

14\. There are so many places to see and things to do.

15\. How this list ones on for 673 words and you see how long it is. 3

16\. You want to see what cool tech the world has in store for us years from now

17\. Without you, my heart isn't full anymore

18\. People, believe it or not will miss you a lot.

19\. Imagine the sadness on your neighbor's, teacher's, worker's, boss's, families, etc. faces when they see you've moved on.

20\. You still need to change the world.

21\. No matter who you love, you're loved too

read this Every time you wish, or need. I read it every day. All of these things are true and you need to know them. I love you, just know that. HUKUNA MATATA!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, I feel like I say this a lot, but maybe I don't. I don't really remember what I say but I will always remember one thing I say everyday to my friends " You still need to change the world." Honestly, it's my favorite thing to say. It has meaning, lots of meaning. This world isn't a bad place, but it isn't good. You can change that, but it takes time. Every 40 seconds we lose someone to suicide. Think about that, in under a minute, we lose a life. In a day we lose 36 people... 36. They believe that they aren't needed, and not cared for, hated, all of those things but that isn't the truth. People are willing to help you if you still feel this way after reading this, just know that.

I believe in you. I believe in you and that's something, seeing as I have trust issues. I don't believe in anything really, but I believe you can get through this. I believe you can change the world, just know that. Sitting in your mind may be the cure to cancer, the final solution to many problems... A cure to world hunger, depression, a better world. A great presidential campaign, a great town mayor may be sitting on the other side of the mirror. You can do so much. You can be the next New York Times best sellers author. You will accomplish so much in your life, you need to know that.

Guys, I love you like family. Even if you just came across one of my sucky stories, your my family. If you hurt yourself it breaks my heart like you don't even know, if you leave I cry. Every time I see someone committed suicide on the news I cry! Call me a wimp but o don't care I hate how all these amazing people think they aren't good enough for this earth! It. Breaks. My. Heart. You are worth every penny. I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN DO SO MUCH FOR THIS SOLAR SYSTEM! I. NEED. YOU.

People to help you: On the app Kik, KoKo bot. It's a anonymous chat where you tell your problems to strangers who help u with advice! Helped me a lot.

Guys, I don't have much time to write this so just remember. If your thinking your done just remember me.. " Reagan says I still need to change the world."

I love you guys, just know it. You can do this.

I BELIEVE IN YOU


	3. Chapter 3

Hi loves,

The amount of sadness in this world is so... Sad. Please be kind to one another and spread this happiness around. I love all of you so much!

If you ever need advice, or a friend to talk to, support, or any questions on anything, kik me any time at Smollerpeacock.

You are so wanted, and pretty, and strong, you don't need any negativity in your life honey, be you!

You don't have to do anything for anyone, you don't have to be anything for anyone. YOU ARE VALID

Your opinions matter, you matter, your beliefs matter, your life matters, your safety matters.

Healing takes time love, healing is painful, hard, difficult, but you can do it loves, you can do anything. You are so strong love, you're doing so damn well. You are so close, just a bit longer.

It's okay to be weird... I'm weird... :)

You don't have to step out of your comfort zone for anyone! Be you!

If it bugs you that I say eat food, get sleep, anything like that please tell me loves, I don't mean to be harsh. I don't like seeming commanding, you are your own person you make your own rules!

Please, try to eat something, stay hydrated, take a nap or two, read a book maybe, kik me if you need anything or just want to chat for a bit! Smollerpeacock! Have a wonderful day babies I love you


End file.
